King Croacus IV
King Croacus IV is a character who first appeared in Super Paper Mario for the Nintendo Wii. He is the fourth king of the Floro Sapiens. Super Paper Mario King Croacus first appeared in this game. He was the boss of Chapter 5. King Croacus had enslaved all the Cragnons and wanted them to build him a jewel palace. He was also keeping a Pure Heart. Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser had to fight him in order to free the Cragnons and get the Pure Heart. After the battle, it turns out that the reason for doing all of this was because the Cragnons had polluted the rivers, turning King Croacus crazy and quite villainous. At the end of the game, he is much nicer and promises peace between the Cragnons and the Floro Sapiens. Super Mario Dream King Croacus returns in the anime, Super Mario Dream. He is one of the many villains revived by King Polarite. King Polarite usually revives only dead villains, and since King Croacus he had not died in the game he had originally appeared in, King Polarite revives him in a different manner. Instead, Polarite brainwashed him into becoming evil again and brought him to the Mushroom Kingdom. Polarite also used this form of revival on Mimi and O' Chunks. When King Croacus returns, Mario and his allies (Peach, Luigi, Wario, and Daisy) are shocked. Mario, Luigi, and Peach are worried that he has become stronger and also because they thought he had turned good back in the events of Super Paper Mario. When Wario first sees Croacus, he asks, "Who's SHE?!" Mario and Peach clarfiy to him that Croacus is in fact male. Daisy does not know King Croacus or has seen him before, so she is a bit worried when seeing him, too. King Croacus declares that he is seeking beauty once again, and this time, he has come for the Golden Star Treasure, the special item that King Polarite is making his minions look for. Mario and his friends will not let him have it, and so, they battle. King Croacus seems to be quite strong during the fight. He smacks them around with his block-like flower heads. Shortly into the battle Petey Piranha appears. Mario and his friends are unsure of why he is there. They wonder if he has come to save them or if he is just there for no reason. Petey Piranha roars and fights off King Croacus, using body slams and spitting sludge at him. King Croacus is extremely weakened by his attacks, but is not defeated. He then calls Petey Piranha hideous, and slams him away with his rose-covered head. With Petey gone, Mario, Peach, Wario, Luigi, and Daisy try to attack, but King Croacus again smashes them away with his block flowers. He taunts them and says they do not know what beauty is. Daisy is very angry when he says this. She is very weak, but gets up from the ground slowly. She tells him that jewels and riches are beautiful, but so is being friendly, caring, and kind, and that he should learn to not "be a jerk". Daisy tells King Croacus the real meaning of beauty, and he begins to understand. Still, he says that he does not care and suddenly lunges to attack Daisy. Daisy uses Flower Surprise as a counter-attack and weakens him. He collapses to the ground, and with this opportunity, Mario uses Super Golden Galaxy Power to defeat him, free him from King Polarite's brainwashing and also to send him back to his homeland, the Land of the Cragnons. King Croacus later wakes up to find himself back in his palace in the Land of the Cragnons. He asks his Floro Sapien servants what had happened, and they tell him that he was sleeping. King Croacus says that his dream was very real, and during the dream, a princess told him the meaning of beauty. He then tells his servant to hand him a pen and paper and he begins writing something. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy is gardening outside her house, when suddenly Parakarry swoops in with a package for her. In it, there is a letter from King Croacus thanking her for telling him the true meaning of beauty. There is also a miniature statue made of jewels depicting Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach, and Daisy herself. Daisy smiles and is happy to have helped him. Attacks * Schoonheid Smash - King Croacus hits opponents with his either his head, or his block flowers. Super Mario Bros. Brawl King Croacus IV is set to appear as a boss in Super Mario Bros. Brawl, as one of three bosses of Paper Dimension, along with Bonechill and Cortez. He will attack very similarly to how he does in Super Paper Mario, but with some new additions. Appearance King Croacus is very tall. He has a long thorny stem made out of blocks, as well as 3 other heads with stem blocks as well. Each head has a different expression: Blue for sadness, pink for anger, and orange for boredom. King Croacus's face is surrounded by large pink petals which he can use as armor. He also wears purple eyeshadow and red lipstick. When he is not in battle, King Croacus usually appears without the rest of his plant body. He is completely yellow and somewhat resembles a sun. Gallery croacus.jpg|Artwork from Super Paper Mario. croacus sun.png|King Croacus's standard form, in which he somewhat resembles a sun. croacus flower.png|King Croacus's battle form. battle croacus.png|Princess Peach fighting King Croacus. Croacus art7.png|Artwork for Super Mario Dream. Croacus art6.png|Special background artwork in Super Mario Dream. Trivia * In Super Mario Dream, the "schoonheid" part of King Croacus's attack name means "beauty", which is a reference to King Croacus's love for beautiful things. * Although King Croacus's name comes from the croacus flower in real life, he much more resembles a rose than a croacus. * Unlike lower Floro Sapiens, King Croacus and the previous Floro Sapien royalty members do not have a black head like lower Floro Sapiens, and they also have lips and eyes, which lower ones lack. It is unknown why they differ in appearance. * King Croacus, Bonechill, Mimi, and O' Chunks are the only Super Paper Mario villains to make an appearance in Super Mario Dream. Neither Dimentio, Count Bleck, Fracktail, Wracktail, Shadoo, or Nastasia return, and some are only mentioned by name. Category:Plants Category:Flowers Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Super Mario Dream Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters